Furby Connect
The Furby Connect '''is the newest Furby toy that was released on July 12, 2016. Furby Connect has new features, such as watching viral videos with Furby via Bluetooth with the Furby Connect World app. They know Kidz Bop versions of modern songs of the time like Cheerleader, One Call Away, and Exes and Ohs. In the app you can also feed it from a machine called the Food Cannon. They retailed for £99.99 (GBP) / $100.00 (USD). Appearance Furby Connects appear very different, compared to the many other Furbys that were released before them. They are now larger, have colorful LCD eyes, and have a different appearance than older models. Furby Connects have circular rings around their eyes, larger ears, and a smaller beak. They also have translucent feet, a tail, and an antennae that glows different colors when you move it. There are over over 150 different eye animations. Colors Furblings Furby Connect Furblings are digital and are found on the app. Features * Dances when listening to music Sleeping * Goes to sleep if you put the sleeping mask on (this pushes down on the face button) * Power naps if you hold down the antennae for 5 seconds * Feels sleepy if you lie them on their back * Furby will wake up if moved/sensors are pressed if the sleeping mask is not on Sensors * Tummy (ticklish) * Sides (squeeze me!) * Back (backscratching) * Tail (pull my tail!) * Tongue (feeding) * Aerial/antennae (makes noises and changes color) * Moving ears * Motion sensor ** Left tilt ** Right tilt ** Forward ** Back ** Upsidedown App Updates Furby Connect Word features * Feeding * Going to the bathroom '''Furby Connect was cancelled along with the Furby Connect World app, ceasing to acquire updates, therefore leaving a handful of features unreleased. Every week, Furby Connect would learn new things when connected to the app. * Singing songs * Reacting to videos * New vocabulary * Personality updates and phases Videos Main article: Furby Connect World Videos Videos would be released around monthly on the app. When the Furby Connect is connected and the video is played, they would react to it. These videos could also be songs that the Furby would sing to. Hacking Commands : (Do this at your own risk.) nrfConnect method If you connect the Furby to an app such as nrfConnect, you can turn the Furby into Debugging Mode, and input commands to get the Furby to do things it otherwise wouldn't be able to do. Furby should display in the BlueTooth as "Furby Life". Click connect. Click unknown service. Click the first option with an upload button (Read WriteWithoutResponse). A ''Write Value 0x ''will appear. Input ''db ''and press send. Input these codes into the same place as where ''db ''was inputted. fluffd method fluffd is an open-source program for the computer, though it is more complicated; click here for that method. Action list. Trivia *The Furby Connect's cat personality voice is similar to the voice of the default 2012 Furby personality. *Unlike the 2012 Furby and the Furby Boom, they can't change personalities like Furbacca the Wookie Furby, although they were originally planned to be able to. *There was a Sonic Wacky Pack series toys of Furby Connect. *Because of the complexity, Furby Connects are prone to glitches. *Furby Connects' connection ways is similar to the 1998 furbys ex: the sound sensor, voice, several tricks to make it sleep and the fact that it operates on 4 AA batteries (but that’s true to all full size adult/ full size Furby's from years before.) *Furby Connects have very soft, cuddly fur, and they are very plump and chubby. Gallery A blue Furby Connect.jpg|Blue Furby Connect A teal Furby Connect.jpg|Teal Furby Connect A pink Furby Connect.jpg|Pink Furby Connect A purple Furby Connect.jpg|Purple Furby Connect A orange Furby Connect.jpg|Coral Furby Connect IMG_4962-e1475841263217-1024x934.jpg 146735515111539yt.JPG 715374115111537yt.JPG 270331915111538yt.JPG Furbys.jpg chilli eyes.gif|An unused Furby Connect eye animation. furby_01_1000.jpg Videos Furby Connect July 2016 Furby - 'Furby Connect World App' Official Teaser Furby Australia - 'Furby Connect' Demo Video 2 Category:Furby Category:Furby 2016 Category:Furby 2016 apps Category:Hasbro Category:Furby Apps Category:Furby Connect